


Good Morning DI Hardy

by fogsblue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah wakes up to Alec reading the newspaper and is inspired by the glasses and the open robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning DI Hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of follows [The Exceptional Client](http://archiveofourown.org/works/722314) and [The Escort and the DI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/732099).

Alec glanced over at the bed. He watched as Hannah's eyes slowly opened and she stretched. She was still here, a few days after he first met her and she had agreed to stay. He wasn't sure why she'd agreed, but when she smiled softly at him, Alec was glad she was still there.

Stretching out carefully, still somewhat surprised she was actually sleeping in a hotel, Hannah smiled at Alec. He was sitting at the small table, reading a newspaper and watching her wake. Even if she wasn't sure originally, and sometimes still isn't, she's glad she stayed.

And those glasses Alec wore to read the paper, they were an added bonus. And gave Hannah an idea.

With a grace and confidence that told of much time spent wearing very little, Alec watched as Hannah emerged, naked, from the bed. As she walked the short distance across the room, he was aware of a tightening in his groin, one that told him he was very much enjoying the view. Who wouldn't, he thought, the soft, smooth skin and the gorgeous curves, which included the cheeky grin she wore.

Looking at him with a grin, Hannah's eyes flicked downwards. Through the gap in his robe, she noticed Alec seemed to be enjoying the show. Well, that worked out well for her given how she'd felt waking up and the idea she'd had. Who knows, Hannah thought, it might even leave him with a smile. Not taking her eyes from his face, she turned him from the table and nudged his legs open so she could move closer.

When Hannah dropped a soft kiss on his lips, Alec reached around to pull her into his lap. She pulled back and removed his arms. With a small pout he was about to say something when she dropped down to her knees in front of him. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he realised her mind. 

She brushed open his robe and dropped a soft kiss on his thigh before glancing up at him, as if to check he was all right. He was. Hannah found this wasn’t always her favourite aspect of her job, but for him, she wanted to see Alec lose himself. With that thought in mind she leant forward and ran her tongue from the base of his growing erection to its tip.

Alec struggled for thought as lips and tongue traced his erection. With a surety of much practice Hannah progressed from learning his length to engulfing it. In a swift motion she covered the tip of his cock and flicked with her tongue before she dropped forward. He gasped and struggled to stop his hips from bucking upwards as the warm heat of her mouth covered more of his cock. As he neared the back of her throat, Hannah sucked hard before she moved pulled back, her tongue pressing against the underside of his erection as she withdrew. He tried to stop, but was unable to resist the push of his hips towards her. 

Resting her hands on Alec’s hips, Hannah stopped his movement with ease. He was incredibly responsive to the lightest pressure and tried to stop himself. It wasn’t that she didn’t expect his attempts to thrust into her mouth, but she liked that he wanted her to control the pace. She enjoyed being with a man who would let her take her time bringing him to orgasm. Experience learnt from practice, she relaxed her throat and took him deeper.

Alec moaned loudly as he felt his cock slide further down her throat. Her mouth was hot and wet and he wanted to drive into it, but he wanted to give her control and what was it about Hannah that had him so conflicted that he could not even decide how to react to this. He lost thought as she took him deep and sucked hard before she swallowed around him.

Hannah noticed that with her hands on his thighs, she felt how they tightened every time she let him slide deep into her throat. So she did it again. And again.

With a slight embarrassment, Alec realised how close he was getting and couldn’t stop himself from raising his hips slightly, an attempt to control the pace. He was impressed with the ease in which Hannah compensated for his motions but still sucked and fluttered her tongue around his cock. He wasn’t entirely prepared for the moment she let his length slide down her throat and swallowed. Before he had a chance to warn her, she almost hummed around him and he broke. His hips pushed forwards and he was coming, and she was swallowing around him.

As she slowly let his cock slip from her mouth, Hannah gazed up at Alec with a satisfied look in her eyes. He just stared down at her in awe, amazed that this woman would do such a thing for him. It was possible she was reflecting amazement back at Alec, it was rare she did such a thing without prompting, but the look on his face made Hannah think it was worth it.

Alec finished softening and with a quick kiss to this inside of his thigh, Hannah rose from her knees and offered an almost shy smile to him. He admired her, as she stood in front of him, wrapped in nothing but her confidence and he was in awe. A little unsure, for the first time in years, Hannah waited only moments until he stood and leant down to kiss her, almost chaste as he chased his own taste into her mouth. 

With no words, Alec removed his glasses and dropped them on the table. With a gentle tug on Hannah’s hand, he led her into the bathroom and shut the door with a smile on his face.


End file.
